


Gut feelings

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a hotel room with No. XIV and XI under the pretense of a 'family', thanks to Xemnas' idea of a mission, Larxene begins to unwind herself by adding to her daily body count list - despite Xemnas' direct order not to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my very first nanowrimo drafts in which Marluxia is being sent out on a mission with Larxene and Xion, posing as a family. Larxene just couldn't help but kill a few people because welp, it's Larxene >_>'

"You killed a group of school kids in broad daylight?" Marluxia stared at the Savage Nymph who was using a hair dryer to style her hair.

 

Larxene hummed an idle tune to herself as the gentle heat straightened her newly washed hair up.

 

"That cold shower is awesome, no?" Larxene smiled at the Graceful Assassin, enjoying every bit of his annoyance.

 

"Larxene, you know the rules." Marluxia was barely containing his anger. Larxene had a way of driving him up the walls at times.

 

Larxene switched off the hair dryer. "Yes, I know the rules. The kids saw me brandishing my weapons out from my hammerspace."

 

"And?"

 

"And I killed them." Larxene replied, using a tone which suggested that it was the most obvious thing to do. "So now, they won't be able to tell the world what happened. But don't worry Marly; I didn't leave a single trace of my presence, not even one strand of DNA. If anything, they'll think that the fat chick over there did it."

 

"Larxene, that's an even bigger crime than just plain old murder, you set an innocent civilian up for...well...murder!" Marluxia felt an oncoming set of migraines making its way towards his head.

 

"This is rich; I never thought I would hear an assassin preaching to me about murder!" Larxene threw her hands up into the air. "So I killed a couple of school kids, big deal! That's less then 1% of this world's population! There's plenty more morons to replace them! Look at how these mother fuckers out there breed, thinking they're some sort of Mother Earth 2.5!"

 

Xion looked up from her spot at the tea table, a pot of steaming Ceylon tea in front of her. "You know, you both would make the strangest couple in the whole entire history of Organization XIII."

 

"What was that supposed to mean?" Larxene glared at the petite keyblade wielder who was currently enjoying her tea and cookies. "Anyways, Marluxia, didn't the Superior told us all to follow our gut feeling?"

 

Marluxia poured himself a glass of tea. "I don't see how this thing is all connected to the Superior's orders."

 

"It is!" Larxene insisted. "Xemnas told us to follow our gut feelings. How can I help it if my gut feeling is telling me to kill? Besides, not many people saw."

 

"Not many people?" Marluxia stirred some honey into the delicate little white tea cup. "In a crowded city, I find that hard to believe."

 

"Ok fine, it was during office hours and it is a weekday, so most people would be at work at that hour." Larxene reasoned, checking on her well manicured nails. "There were a couple of maids wandering by, but I killed them too, just in case."

 

Xion shook her head. "Well, if we don't write it in our reports, I'm sure the Superior won't know."

 

"See! She's on my side!" Larxene pointed at Xion.

 

\- End


End file.
